


Betting

by nerdthisway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: «What’s going on? You didn’t enjoy putting on a show for them?» Pratt asked, getting closer with each word. «It’s not that! What was with the hand on the neck? Are you gay or something?» Hemsworth asked back, retreating against the bathroom sink.College!AU





	Betting

The music was blasting through the house and everybody was either passed out because of the alcohol or making out on the couch or having a quickie God-knows-where. Pratt and Hemsworth were standing next to a table covered in empty shots glasses, except for two, still full of tequila: they made a bet with some other guys from the football team. Pratt, five shots in, felt the irresistible urge to puke, resulting in them losing the bet against some freshmen who probably hadn’t even tasted alcohol in their lives before that night.  
The deal was that whoever lost had to suffer public humiliation and somebody suggested a tongue kiss, which even had to be recorded because there was no way that kiss was going to get erased by their drunken minds. They were both waiting for a too-drunk-to-function girl who was ravaging inside her purse to find her phone and in the meantime they were jokingly flirting with each other to entertain the small crowd that was forming around them.  
«You think I didn’t see how you were staring at my dick in the shower the other day?» hissed Hemsworth with a low voice, staring at Pratt narrow-eyed; «I only stared because it was rock-hard after you stared at my ass for the whole game» replied the other, with the same voice and a smug grin on his face.  
When the girl finally found her phone, Hemsworth grabbed it from her hands: «it’s gonna look better, trust me». They stared at each other for one second more before violently clashing their mouths together while Hemsworth held the phone high in the air to film himself and Pratt going at it. The Aussie felt a hand on his neck and a shiver down his spine – was he supposed to like this? He wasn’t, was he? Then why was he getting hard? “It must be because of the kiss” he told himself, “damn, he’s so good at it”.  
When they separated the crowd around them was laughing and screaming so they both managed to brush it off without it being awkward or anything: it was just a bet, right?  
Immediately after Hemsworth excused himself and went upstairs and Pratt followed him: «the tequila shots must’ve hit him, I’m gonna hold his hair back» he said grinning, perfectly conscious of the fact that he had short hair which had no need to be held back.  
Everybody agreed and he didn’t understand if they were being serious. He decided to question that later. 

Pratt followed Hemsworth inside the bathroom, locking the door without the other even noticing.  
«What’s going on? You didn’t enjoy putting on a show for them?» Pratt asked, getting closer with each word. «It’s not that! What was with the hand on the neck? Are you gay or something?» Hemsworth asked back, retreating against the bathroom sink. They were so close they both could feel the other breathing and the room suddenly felt way hotter than it was. «I think your hard dick pressing against my thigh says more about you being gay than it does about me» Pratt said casually before dropping down to his knees and unbuckling his belt.  
«Pratt, what the fuck are you doing?» whispered Hemsworth while staring at him, unable to move not because he couldn’t but because he didn’t want to. «What you want but are too scared to ask» answered the other, and then completely fell silent.  
The Aussie’s pants and underwear were down to his ankles and Pratt had placed a hand on his hip, to get more balance. He started jacking it off slowly while placing a trail of wet kisses on his stomach and pubic area. Eventually he went further, and began sucking the tip of his dick, already fully erected. He placed the other hand at the base of his cock, grabbing it along with his balls, and lightly squeezed it, which resulted in a low moan escaping from Hemsworth’s mouth.  
«Just suck it already, you fucking tease» Hemsworth grunted while he grabbed the other’s hair and yanked his head back to meet his eyes. Pratt couldn’t help but grin and simply answered «make me, Hemsworth».  
He relaxed his shoulders and let his arms rest against his body, completely abandoning himself to the other. Hemsworth placed a hand on the back of his head and when he saw Pratt mouth wide open with his tongue out taking his thick cock he almost came right away. He started fucking his mouth, going deeper and deeper with each thrust; obscene noises were coming from the back of his throat and Hemsworth had stopped holding back his moans.  
When he managed to fit it all in his mouth, Hemsworth held his head still, nose nuzzling against his pubic hair; Pratt’s eyes were glassy, full of lust and desire.  
He started rocking his hips again at a frantic pace as the orgasm was building up, until he came in his mouth with a loud moan. A thin stripe of cum was coming down from his lips but he quickly caught it with his tongue, swallowing every drop while keeping his eyes locked with Hemsworth’s.  
When Pratt got back on his feet he felt a little dizzy but that damn smile was still on his face. «I don’t understand how you can puke after a few tequila shots but not after... that» said Hemsworth while getting dressed, not knowing exactly how to switch back to reality from what had just happened. «I’m not used to doing shots» replied Pratt winking.  
Hemsworth grabbed him by his neck and gave him a deep kiss while cupping his round ass: «see you tomorrow at practice, Pratt. Bring that tight ass of yours with you».

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mistake. Written after a friend sent me some GIFs of these two and after I saw a video of two guys kissing the way described.


End file.
